


something different

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [124]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: What if Jamie’s gun had been loaded when he rescued Claire from Fort William?





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/188518152318/fit-like-how-are-you-what-if-jamies-gun-had) on tumblr

Claire slowly processed the pool of blood rapidly staining the carpet around Jack Randall’s head. She crossed her arms tight at the front of her torn dress.

Strange - she hadn’t even heard the shot. Just a rush of cool air as the man pressed up behind her dropped to the floor like a stone.

Instantly Jamie was at her side.

“Claire?”

“That was surprisingly easy,” she swallowed.

“Are ye all right?”

Finally she met his worried gaze. “Shoot him again. Then let’s go.”

Jamie did. Then wrapped Randall’s cloak, thrown over a chair, around his wife’s shoulders.

“Come - I’ll go first down the rope. Then you follow. Murtagh is down at the bottom.”

Claire tied the string of the cloak around her neck. Set her jaw. Quickly filled her pockets with the banknotes and gold coins she had seen in Randall’s desk drawer, while she had waited for him to return.

She took Jamie’s hand, and followed him out of the window.

“You just want to be able to look up my skirt!” she yelled into the whipping wind.

He responded, but she couldn’t make it out. Just carefully followed him hand over trembling hand down the rope.

Murtagh was there, at the bottom. He gripped her shoulder in welcome.

Jamie kissed her. “I did,” he grinned, then kissed her again.


End file.
